


I'm going to make you come undone

by Clarekgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works at a tattoo shop but once Lexa buys the store next door and starts renovations things get heated. </p><p>basically I'm trash and had to do a tattoo shop/flower shop au except that's barely mentioned and it all led to sex and I give up on having any control over writing this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to make you come undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from my best work but I wanted to write it. Also it's never mentioned but Lincoln owns the tattoo shop. Also it's been long over a year since I last wrote smut and even longer since I wrote f/f so please be gentle on me.

Clarke couldn’t remember the first time she picked up a pencil and began drawing, but all she knows is that ever since then she hasn’t stopped. Her mom told her it wasn’t logical to chase a dream that very few people achieved and that she should do something that would secure her future. Like becoming a doctor for example. Clarke wanted to help people in the best way that she knew how, but she knew deep in her heart that following her mother’s plans for her wasn’t the right answer. She remembers the first tattoo that she had given. She had just started at Skaikru shortly after graduation when he came in. It had been a simple tattoo of a raven, but the look on his face told her she was in the right job. After that it became an addiction to do the best tattoo to her ability in order to pull that smile from a customer knowing she made them happy.

The door to the small shop chimed as Octavia walked in carrying a coffee in her hands as per her usual before she started about getting things in order for the day. “Did you see someone bought the store next door? I wonder what they’re going to put in there. I hope it’s not another baby store. Who wants a baby store next to a tattoo parlor?” She mused aloud before turning her attention to Clarke, “So how was your morning? Did you go home with that guy from last night or was he as big of a dick as I told you he was?”

“No I didn’t.” She admitted while walking from her usual seat at her station to join her friend in the front. “You were right as usual.” The pair both laughed at that as they settled in the quiet routine of their day.

It wasn’t much longer that they heard the familiar chime of the bell above the door. Clarke looked up from where she worked on updating her portfolio just in time to watch a gorgeous woman walk through the door. While it was technically on Octavia to create their customers Clarke was the artist and therefore better equipped to answer any questions that the woman had. She shot her friend a look who just smirked at her enthusiasm. “Welcome to Skaikru. What can I help you with?”

“Your trash can is behind my building. I’m not paying for your trash to be picked up.” The woman stood there with her eyebrows lifted expecting an answer. 

Clarke’s smile slipped from her face as she stood there slightly wide eyed. Octavia’s laughter filled the air as she joined her behind the counter, “I’m sorry that was my brother’s fault. He must have forgotten he needed to leave it by our door not next to your trash can. We’ll move it.” She stuck her hand out as if to shake it but the other woman just stared at it for a moment before looking back up at them. “I’m Octavia and this blonde bombshell is Clarke. What are you opening next door?”

“My name is Lexa.” She said after a moment’s pause, “I’m opening a flower shop. I have a lot to do before I can open though. It was...a pleasure to meet you.” Before Clarke could find her voice again though the mysterious woman was gone.

She felt herself being shoved gently startling her back to paying attention. “Five seconds with her and you’re already a goner!” Octavia claimed before walking away. She had no idea what she was talking about just because the woman had been a beautiful didn’t mean she was already head over heels in lust. Absolutely not. And if anyone asked why she found any reason to go next door over the following weeks she would claim it was because the noise that Lexa’s renovations was getting on her last nerves and she couldn’t work in those kind of conditions.

It was nearly three weeks after their first interaction that Clarke once again slammed her pencil to the table and stood up. The sound of saws had only been going on for ten minutes but for Clarke that was ten minutes to long as she made her way to the door. She had got the weird look that Bellamy gave her and she could only assume Octavia’s “She’s going to go have a screaming match with Lexa. Hopefully today it ends with the sex we all know they’re both craving” was a response to her brother. Clarke didn’t want to have sex with the self centered flower shop owner. No. She only wished to give her a small piece of her mind.

“What will it take for you to actually take others into consideration?” She asked the moment she pushed open the door to see Lexa standing with the saw in her hand but otherwise the shop was noticeably empty. There were usually at least half a dozen sweating men about the place but today it was just the two of them and the silence that filled the space once the saw was turned off.

Lexa stood there with her hands still on the saw looking at Clarke expectantly. “And what will it take to get you to stop slamming the door open? It’s rude to just barge into a space that isn’t yours completely unannounced.”

“Are you serious?” She asked feeling baffled as she put her hands on her hips shaking her head, “I wouldn’t come over if you weren’t being so loud all the time. It’s almost as if you do this on purpose knowing that I’ll come over here eventually.”

“And why would I want that?” The other woman challenged as she walked away from whatever it was that she had been working on. She didn’t move any closer to Clarke but Clarke didn’t trust herself if she had either. There was something completely infuriating and yet addicting about the woman that drew her in.

Clarke took a few intimidating steps towards Lexa and watched with some satisfaction that the other woman stepped backward until she had her penned against a work table, “Maybe so you would see me. The same reason I always come over to yell about the noise.” 

Lexa surged forward catching her lips with her own and her hands immediately beginning to work on getting Clarke’s shirt off of her. She heard the very quiet sound of her shirt landing on the floor and she knew it would probably have saw dust on it when she picked it up but she couldn’t bring herself to care once Lexa had her hands grabbing at her breast like a hormonal teenager. 

It was all hungry touches and pleasured noises as Clarke began to work on getting Lexa’s pants off of her. It took a few tries but the moment she finally had them pushed down far enough that they fell the rest of the way she couldn’t help but feel triumphant for a moment but the thought soon rushed out of her head as she felt her own being removed and her being lifted onto the counter. It was a few brief moments before she felt Lexa’s head between her thighs a sensation she was grateful for. 

Her head tipped backwards once she felt the first small lick against her clit. Her fingers laced through Lexa’s thick hair holding her head gently as waves of pleasure rolled over Clarke. She felt herself being stretched open as Lexa began to finger her with a determination that set a high pace. Between the stimulation it wasn’t long until Clarke felt herself coming around Lexa’s fingers but the other woman didn’t dare stop until she was done. It took her a moment to come to and meet Lexa’s amused face while she licked her own fingers lapping at the juices that coated them. She heard a soft hum and Clarke knew that she done for. This woman drove her completely insane but she wanted more already. 

“You should get dressed and return to your shop. I’m sure you have customers waiting.” 

She slowly found her way back to her feet, “Was this a one time thing?” She asked curiously as she pulled her pants back on trying to be determined that her answer didn’t matter to her after all she did one night stands all the time.

“We’ll see tomorrow if you come over and yell at me again.” She didn’t meet Lexa’s gaze a last time before she left. She wanted to get over seeing Octavia’s smug face before setting back to work. 

Just as she had expected her friend was sitting at her chair with a smirk on her face as she flipped through a magazine. “You do know we don’t pay you to have orgasms on the job?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Why not? You do.” She knew she would pay for the statement later but the look of momentary shock that flashed across her friend’s face was worth whatever hell Octavia would bring upon her.

“Just so you know for next time we have very thin walls. You should have seen Bellamy rush out of here once he realized what was going on.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time. Mostly because I finally found a way to get him away from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me my tumblr is clarekgriffin


End file.
